From Dawn till Dusk
by CherryRedPanda
Summary: Seven very different tributes are in the game this year ranging from an arrogant career to Katniss' great grand uncle see the events unfold before your eyes and will romance blossom in these games.


**A/N This is just a little story that I have been working on but it won't take away from my syot as that comes first**

**District Two **

**Artic POV (18)**

"Morning babe", Felon said to me. We have been going out for three years now and I love it. We agreed that only one of us would volunteer for the games. This is the day of my last reaping and I intend to volunteer but the problem is so does Felon, she has always dreamed about it so if she volunteers i won't because I might be the one to kill her.

"I have to go to my house and get ready for the reaping", Felon whispers to me and leaves my house to walk right to the other side of town. I go back to bed only to find that my mother has already taken out my reaping clothes. My outfit is pretty simple just a navy blazer, a clean t shirt and a pair of grey pinstriped trousers.

Downstairs my mother is making breakfast but isn't any old cereal no it's bacon and cereal with hot milk. The small alone is enough to draw you in and make you want more when you've ate it all. MY brother has bet me down the stairs and has already ate most of it. I sit down at the island in our kitchen.

"Hey Arti" my sister Asia says from down the hall. We are triplets I am the oldest then there is asia and finally Africa who is twenty minutes younger than me. My father is the last to come down the stairs her hopes at least one of will volunteer as he wants family honour back after last year my cousin Collier was killed in the bloodbath by her own district partner.

"Hello father", Asia chirps. "Morning all" he says in his deep baritone voice. He always intrigued me as he never really told us what went on at his work only that he deals with a lot of death and that he isn't a peacekeeper. "Well which one of my bright little stars will be volunteering today", he mumbles "me" I shout, "good" he says at least we stand a chance this year.

After Breakfast I run to the bathroom to get there first before Asia as she takes years. When I get there and see that the door is still open I sigh. But that was short lived as Asia elbows me out of the way and into the toilet to apply her layers of some disgusting chemical called make up. At least Felon never wears anything like that she is just a normal girl.

When Asia finally comes out we have only an hour before the reaping so I have to be quick. When I enter I am taken over by a strong smell of perfume. I swear I will kill her when I get out of here. I start shaving and immediately notice what she has wrote on the wall in Lipstick." It was my turn this year and you took it from me",

After I leave the bathroom and walk to my room which is right next door I see that all my clothes have been torn." Mom why is my reaping outfit all ripped up" I shout down. "Asia" she shouts. "Yes mother "Asia says innocently while walking down the hall in a pale pink frock with grey high heels."Tell me why you sabotaged your brothers clothes" mother says sternly." I wanted to"was her answer and she left.

I put on a new shirt and took one of dads ties and left to walk to the town square. It was a short walk so I still have half an hour before the reaping even starts. When I get in line all the people ahead of me look afraid but I do not why as it is the reaping everyone is usually happy and joyful that Two might get yet another victor.

The reaping begins as it normally does at eleven 'o' clock. Our escort Cortina Farm waltzes onto to the stage with her usual flashy style. This year she is sporting a sickly green dress and bright orange hair. We watch the film on The Dark Days and the then Mayor Stark has a speech. Finally Cortina is ready to announce the girl.

"Our female tribute from District Two is the wonderful" she gets cut off by the words "I volunteer" I see a girl from the sixteen year old section make her way to the stage. She has long black hair and dark blue eyes. She is good looking but looks are District One's weapon and she won't win the audience that way. I hope she is good with weapons so we don't look to bad.

"What is your name dear" Cortina asks excitedly. " Filipa Bibble" the girl says confidently." Well Filipa shall we see who will be joining you" Cortina shouts " yes" Filipa says. "Our male tribute from District Two is Wesley Chester" Cortina screeches. A small wisp of boy makes his way to stage but before he gets there I shout" I volunteer"

"Well its seems we have yet another volunteer, whats your name sweet heart" Cortina Says as she fumbles with the michrophone. " Artic Frost" I say. "well there you have it District Two's tributes Filipa Bibble and Artic Frost" Cortina squeals. "Shake hands" she tells us. I look into her eyes and see that she is already plotting how I will die.

We are whisked off into the crying rooms as the lower districts call them. These rooms are only used after a reaping so the tributes family can come and say goodbye. The peacekeepers are really strict about coming into these rooms and they search you before they allow you first visitors are Mom and Dad.

"well done my son we are so proud" my father says while hugging me. "Promise me you will win" my mother says before bursting into tears."I promise" I say almost crying as well. MY mother gives me a gold ring as my token and then they are whisked away. Next in is Asia and Africa bout looking smug. "Promise you will kill Filipa during the bloodbath" Asia says. " why" I say looking at her quizzically. "No one likes her she is so arrogant" Asia says getting annoyed. "Bye" is Af said as he never talked that much.

With that they were gone. " only one other person will come and see me and that is Felon. She walks in a midnight blue gown that reaches the floor. She kisses me full on the lips before we sit down. "Please win Arti For me", she says. " Don't worry i will be back before you know it and I will have my own house so we can live together.

**District Four**

**Sandra POV (16)**

The smell of the sea is beautiful and intoxicating, I love it so much I don't know what I would do without it. I get up early so i can go down and have a swim as it might be my last one in District Four. When I reach the beach I see about four or five people diving off the pier into the water. In Four everyone is so free and no one cares about anything that is until reaping day. We usually get a male or female volunteer but rarely both.

I swim for about a kilometre before i come back to the shore and use my towel to dry off. The walk back to my house is peaceful and quiet. All you can hear is the lapping up on the beach and the gulls squawking and chattering to each other. I arrive at my house to see the door wide open , thinking something is wrong I run straight inside.

Only to find that my mother was just cleaning out the chicken coop we have. I go in to the house and smell the Scallops and Oysters being fried probably by my older brother called Neptune. Neptune always sings and if I get reaped or volunteer for the games as it is so soothing and gentle even when he is angry his voice is so kind.

I eat my breakfast as slowly as possible so I can savour the taste and waste time. I don't want the reaping to come and take away two unfortunate souls but mind you those who volunteer deserve what they usually get." how are you doing this mornin" Neptune says gleefully. "You know how I feel so why do you ask" I answer him. "As I have a present for you".

He hands me a chain of metal with a blue gemstone. He says it is from District One and that the stone is a sapphire. After I finish my breakfast I go back to my room to comb my long dirty blonde hair to make it look better. I usually wear it down but today I have to look nice for the reaping so I put up in a bun.

My outfit this year is a light aqua marine dress with little fishes and stars on it. I also have a pair of flats to go with it. I stand in front of the mirror and see if I look good enough for the reaping as most of the girls really car about their appearance. Unlike me, I just wear a wet suit and sometimes a track suit.

"HELLO" my father says as he walks in the door. He was probably at the family shop checking if it was ok and that nothing had been stolen. " HI " I say in the most positive tone i can muster from all my fear. He smiles and walks into the kitchen to get his breakfast and his daily cup of the worlds most disgusting drink Coffee.

In the games Coffee has been known to save as well as take lives. It keeps you awake when feel tired but unfortunately it is usually expensive so a lot of sponsors have to contribute to it. My brother is sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend Jameson who is so cool. Her thought me how to throw knives and use a trident.

"Ready to go Sandy or will we wait another few minutes"Neptune asks me. " Yes , Bye Mom bye dad" I say. " bye sweetie" they say in unison and we leave for the town square which is twenty minutes away from where I live. " this is our last reaping Nep" Jameson Says happily. " Yes it is" Neptune says back.

As we near the square I hear the chatter of all the excited teens who speculate about who will volunteer. After they prick my finger I join my friend Moira in the sixteen year old section. "who do you think It'll be" Moira asks me. " i don't know, you"I reply. " I think it might be one of the youngins" she says coldly.

Our escort Margerie comes onto the stage and the reaping begins. We watch the film and listen to the Mayor give his speech on why the games are good for everyone in all of Panem. When he finishes Margerie says" Ladies first". "The female tribute from District Four is Sandra Seagrange" she says loudly.

This can't be my name was only in there five times. I can hear crying which must be Neptune. I shuffle my way to the stage trying to keep my dignity and trying to make a good impression on the Capitol and the careers. "Well done dear ,now would you kindly stand there. Margerie points to a spot on the stage as she says this.

"now lets see who are male is" Margerie squeals. "The male tribute from District four is Napt " she gets cut off by a boy from the eighteen year old section. He is tall and has a lot of muscle at least it isn't Neptune. "Costello Catrine"he says with an arrogant looking look on his face. "Well there you have it Sandra Seagrange and Costello Catrine" Margerie says.

We whisked off inside the Justice building to say our final goodbyes to those we love. First in is Moira with tears streaming down her face. We cry for all of the five minutes until she leaves only saying "good luck Sandra good luck". I wipe the tears from my face while waiting for my next visitors.

They turn out to be Neptune and Jameson who are both crying telling me "one of us should have volunteered" so they could protect me. We sit in silence waiting till the last minute to hug each other and then they leave me all on my own, by myself. Last to come in are Mother and Father both of whom were crying but stopped before they came in" Good luck sweetie they say, we will always love you no matter what" That is the last they say before a peacekeeper comes to get me.

**District 5**

**Luminous POV (15)**

District Five isn't the nicest district to live in as it carries the most diseases out of any District and the second most accidents at work after District Seven. Being the fifteen I have always grown up with the games so i don't mind them that much but those that were alive during the rebellion hate them and the Capitol for that matter.

Five has a good track record in the games having three victors which is more than most Districts, Six and Eleven are the only Districts without but Eleven has come close a few times in the last couple of years so I wonder what it'll be like this year. This is President Snows first year as President and I think he plans for these games to be the best yet.

Being the oldest of five at fifteen is hard as I have to work for six hours a day and go to school for another six so that's half my day gone before I even go to bed. It's one of the reasons why i love reaping as I get to sleep in for a bit and not worry about getting my brothers and sisters fed. "Hey" my sister Aisha says as she jumps onto my bed.

She always has a smile on and even though she is only Eleven she could pass for an adult as she has to mind the twins Flash and Bang who are only five and always getting into trouble. I always give her a present on reaping day so if I get reaped she will remember me with the item I gave her. "what did you get me Lumin" she says excitedly.

I hand a small box decorated with blue and pink brightly coloured beads. She hugs me and then runs off to see if Cara is awake. Cara also works but only for four hours instead of six like me. She says i am kind and funny but also ignorant but I don't think so as she tends to lie about things a lot. I don't why mother favours her over me as I am clearly the better the child.

At the table mother sits still upset about fathers death which happened last month to disease called Cancer which was in his lungs. " Hi" I say trying to little the mood but she doesn't answer so I don't push her. I just get whats left of this months grain and pour some of it into a bowl and get some water and boil it on the stove. This heats up the grain a bit so it's not all stuck together.

After breakfast i go to the bathroom to clean my scruffy black hair and make it look presentable to the public and brush my teeth even though we can't afford toothpaste. Mother says that the Capitol put fluoride in the water we drink to help keep our teeth clean and so we won't lose them to decay and gum disease.

After I clean my self up I see mother left a shirt and a pair of black slacks and black leather shoes which used to be fathers prized possessions back when he was alive. Getting dressed was hard today because those shoes brought so many images of Father back to me and I really don't like it, I feel as though he is haunting me for some reason but i don't know what that reason is.

I say goodbye to Mother, Aisha, Flash and Bang while I take Cara to her first reaping. I am sure she won't be reaped as her name is only in there three times unlike most f the girls in our district who have it in four five times that. "Don't be worried Cara it won't be you" I say to her as she begins to tear up and hugs tight.

As we arrive at the square we get into a que and wait to be called up to the desk for one of the peacekeepers to take our blood so we can join the rest of the children at square nervously waiting for the reaping to begin. Cara cries when they prick her finger so she will never be able to win the games like that and even if she does get reaped there is nothing I can do.

As our escort Pearlie walks onto the stage I tune out as I have heard her speech so many times that I almost know it off by heart. By far and large Five have the most intelligent tributes to ever exist unlike One,Two,Four,Seven and Nine who just use their brute strength to kill. The Mayor steps up to give his speech about fifteen minutes later.

The reaping starts a little later than usual but I don't mind. I am really excited to see who the "unfortunate" tributes are as they will provide a nice little show to watch. "Lets see who the female tribute from District Five will be" she says in her horrible Capitol clipped tone accent. She annoys the hell out of everyone.

"Emile Carver" she says and a small fifteen year old girl makes her way to the stage. I am releaved that it isn't Cara and that the girl will be a bloodbath for sure. "Now for the men, The male tribute from District Five is" she says while trying to build up dramatic tension. It is during this time that I notice how beautiful Emile really is and how beauty will be wasted in the games.

"Luminous Markiveiz" Pearlie says loud and clear. I freeze and hear a few wails from the crowd as I stumble on my way up to the stage."shake hands" she says. "There you have it an extraordinary reaping, give it up for...Emile Carver and Luminous Markiveiz"She says gleaming with pride. As we are pulled away I look at my family and begin to tear up.

The moment I sit down my Family rushes in to see me and they all seem to be crying apart from flash and Bang as they have no idea about whats going on. "why did it have to be you" Aisha cries.

"Son please win for us as we have no one other than you who can help bring in money"Mother says all they get to say before they are whisked off.

**District 7**

**Ashton POV (13)  
><strong>

Being the youngest of four is the best as you get all the attention from your parents and your older brothers are envious of you but they are all over eighteen so it probably doesn't matter to them. I am a little spoilt but not as much as the mayors daughter Kirstie is. No one likes her but I am sure she is very kind and nice to be around, I just follow the crowd.

"Mornin" Pa says in his deep gravely voice with I always found quite attractive. Yes I am gay but my parents don't know that and being gay is sort of a crime in seven as it means people can't have children to become lumberjacks and mill workers. I think no matter who I am Ma will always love me at least thats what she said.

Pa is at least six foot tall and has broad shoulders with black hair and blue eyes. I on the other hand have short curly brown hair and hazel eyes like my mother. Ma is cooking up some of the nuts I gathered the other day while strolling around the forest. I love the forest as it is so calm,quiet and scenic. It just takes your breath away.

The nuts are tasty enough but I love the goats cheese Ma gets on reaping day. Most of the tributes from Seven usually use an axe as their weapon and Nine uses a sickle. A lot of Districts can use their industry to their advantage. One, Two and Four all are favoured by the Capitol and have training. Three can electrocute their victims with a wire and some lightning. Five is really intelligent. Six has nothing. Seven has axes. Eight has their needles which helps with knife throwing. Nine uses sickles. Ten again has no real advantage. Eleven has knowledge of plants and Twelve has pickaxes.

After my breakfast I go get ready for the reaping but remembering that I have to clean out the kitchen this morning so i get changed into my old clothes as I don't want to ruin my reaping outfit. When I get to the kitchen I find that it is spotless and that Grandma has arrived to walk with me to the square as it takes awhile to walk anywhere.

I go back to my room to get changed when I hear a soft knock on my door. Grandma is on the other side as i open the door. She says to me "I know" in a soft sweet tone which she always uses when she wants say something important. "How" I say. Don't worry I won't tell anyone especially your father.

As we leave the house to go the half an hour walk Grandma tells me that her husband was also gay but he just afraid to admit it. "really"I say being surprised. We walk in silence for the rest of the way until we reach the square and we have to split Grandma goes left and I go right. The peacekeepers push me into a line to get registered for the reaping.

The female peacekeepers shouts"next" in a bored tone probably waiting for the reapings to start so she can go home. As I go into the thirteen year olds section I see Marcy my best friend go to the girls section. She knows I am gay and has always helped so that why I hope she never gets reaped and that she is the oldest in her family.

The escort for District Seven is a man called Cherk Oly and he is rather plump with forest green skin and sunset orange hair. "Welcome one , Welcome all" he says before looking out of breath and flustered, he then passes the microphone onto Kristie's father who gives a little speech saying how good the capitol is to us and how we must repay them by sending tributes to the games.

"well what a lovely speech folks wasn't it?" cherk says happily. Now onto the main event of the day the reaping itself." Who will the lucky lady be this year,shall we find out" Cherk mutters into the mic." the female tribute from District Seven is" he says with a pause. "Elma Donald". A tall moody looking seventeen year old makes her way to the stage with a sour look on her face.

"Now for the men". I can feel my heart pounding against my chest as cherk walks over to the reaping bowl with my name in it. "Please not me" I think to myself. " The male tribute from District Seven is" again he pauses as all the boys get anxious as to who it is. "Ashton Kelman" he says. It takes a few seconds for me to realise that it is me.

As I mount the stage I see Elma looking annoyed probably as she got me as a District partner."Shake hands" Cherk says. After we do that Cherk ends the ceremony and we begin to walk into the largest building in Seven the justice building where the crying rooms are located. I seat contemplating and waiting for my first visitor.

My first visitor is Ma who is crying and she is followed by Pa, John,Albert and Martin who all just say good luck. All Marcy says is goodbye before flooding the room with tears.. Finally Grandma comes in and tells me to be brave and be myself which will be pretty hard if I am trying to show how strong I am.

**District 9**

**Elise POV (14)**

Oh the smell of the grain fields in the morning is to die for. The wind maks it waft into my room. The mornings in Nine are something else. You would think that you were in a different more peaceful country not Panem. I miss my mother she ran away from Nine leaving me my Dad and sister Aniseed or sometimes Ani.

I am one of the few people in Nine with ginger hair and I like it. It means I am different to nearly all others as they all have dark hair. I also have hazel eyes which a lot of people in do have in Nine. I look at the mirror and see a small skinny girl weak girl who if reaped doesn't stand a chance. It's Ani first reaping and I hope she will be okay as some twelve year olds try to kill themselves today but all fail.

I walk into Ani's room to see if she is a wake and I find her cowering in the corner behind her teddy she calls Blue. "How are you" I say softly trying to calm her down."It was me Eli, it was me" she said shakily. I brought down stairs to get some breakfast while dad was still asleep. She was always scared when it came to the reaping as Nine has only had one victor and she is now an alcoholic.

Audrey was her name she only killed once but that was enough for her to win the games and our district treats her like a hero. She hates her life though and has tried to commit suicide multiple times. She failed in all the attempts. Audrey is now twenty six and never leaves her house as she is afraid to go outside.

While Ani was sitting at the table ,I fried up some rice for breakfast. Dad came down the stairs soon after I served breakfast. He hugged us both saying we mean the world to him. I love Dad as he stayed with unlike Mam who ran away because of her part in the rebellion. "Well girls today nothing will change neither of you will be reaped" he said softly.

With Dads words of comfort we go to my room to get our reaping outfits ready. I give Ani a small grey box skirt and and a white blouse while I take out a green skirt and green blouse. I help her put it on and wash her hair. This is probably something mother should be doing but she is gone so it is up to me.

After Ani is ready she helps me into my outfit and wash my hair. After my hair is clean I dry it and put it into a ponytail. I plait Ani's hair against her head and I tell her "your beautiful. Mam would be proud". She smiles at this comment and chuckles to herself about something I don't know which is odd as she usually tells me everything.

As we walk towards the town square " Will I die in the games" Ani asks. "If you are reaped the yes you probably will but I will never let anything happen to you"I answer. She doesn't like the reply and just looks away from me and keeps walking. I feel bad now but we have to get to the reaping so I don't try to say sorry.

As we arrive at the square Ani begins to freeze up probably because she is really scared. I tell " It's okay, it won't be you . If you get reaped I will volunteer". She quietly follows me towards the desk with the peacekeeper at it taking everyone's blood to check if they have arrived. We sign in and head to our respective areas Ani ending up right at the front.

"Welcome everyone to the 16th Annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour" Korui our escort said in his ridiculous accent. Mayor Crosbee came up onto the stage and introduced Audrey and Korui while giving a terrible speech on why the Capitol is better than us and why we should obey it.

"Lets start with the ladies shall we" Korui cheered while smiling fakely. "The female tribute from District Nine the Grain District is Elise Hemming"he laughed. I left my section with my cheeks getting paler and paler all the while listening to my sister scream" Thats my sister, you can't do that to her"

I mount the stage with all the dignity I have left and stand next to Korui while he calls out my male counter part. A scrawny fifteen year old boy makes his way to the stage his name is Corn Dyrce. We shake hands and walk into the Justice building to go to the crying rooms and say goodbye to all I love.

Ani was the first in to see unsurprisingly she came by herself. "You have to win Elise You have to" she screeched. She only ever called me Elise when she was being serious or when she wanted a sweet. " I will Aniseed don't you worry okay" I said to try and calm her down. Suddenly the peacekeeper cam and took her away from me.

My Dad came in next and just hugged he never said anything to me and left. I began to contemplate what my plan for the games will be. I can use a sickle pretty well and a knife. I am flexible but what good is that when I am up against a girl with a bow and arrow or and two hundred pound male with a sword.

**District 11**

**Blossom POV (17)**

I hate Eleven as the peacekeepers are so strict and that we are all so poor. I've killed one peacekeeper in my life and the adrenaline and excitement it gave was unforgettable. I loved every moment of it and I would love to kill again even if that involves going into the Hunger Games and possibly dying myself.

The peacekeeper I killed was called Lance and he threatened my mother because he thought she was stealing food. Which she didn't do. As we didn't eat that night. If I go into the games and win my family will never have to be hungry ever again. My mother is of course against this idea of volunteering so instead I put my name down for more grain. My name is now in the bowl at least forty times.

My family don't know that I killed Lance neither do the peacekeepers they think it was some rebel who thought killing a peacekeeper would revive the rebellion. "Mornin" Apple said. He is so annoying and if I do win the games he won't be living with me. "Morning" I say in an annoyed tone.

He takes this as his que to get out of my room and runs down the hall to the kitchen. I have to share a room with my sister Cassie as our house only has four rooms. A kitchen a toilet and two bedrooms. I share with Cassie and Mom, Dad and Apple share a room. I get up and wake Cassie for breakfast.

She stirs slowly and I have to carry her to the kitchen. Mom and dad are already at the table waiting for me and Cassie. Cassie and Apple are both too young for the reaping but i am not. Breakfast as usual is just some grain and a drop of water in an old mug that hasn't been washed in years. I can't remember the last time i had a proper meal but there is no use in complaining.

"Well dear you better not volunteer we don't want to lose you" Dad said flatly. " I won't daddy" I said. I finished my breakfast and went back to my room to get ready for the reaping when my mother came in with an orange knee length dress which is about the cleanest peace of clothing in District Eleven.

"It was your grandmothers" she said. "She bought it before the rebellion and when Eleven was fairly wealthy". "it's beautiful" I say in awe of the dress. Well try it on and we will go from there and see what shoes you need. After I had the dress on and it glowed against my dark skin I put on a pair of pale pink flats that are really worn down.

I left immediately to go the my friend Thorn's house and show off my dress. Her house is a little larger then mine and by that I mean their is one extra bedroom. She is my only real friend and never ever criticises me in any way shape or form. I knock on the door and she answers very quickly which leads me to think she was watching me.

"That dress is beautiful"Thorn exclaimed."Thanks it's my grandmothers"I say. We leave quickly to get to the square on time. We are the last to arrive and as soon as we take our place the reaping begins. I hope i am reaped as I want to kill as well as helping feed my family and the only way I can do that is by entering the games.

"Hello everybody and welcome to this years reaping" says Euphoria our escort who is as dumb as a plank. Mayor Jorl gets up to speak then and says a few words about the kindness of the Capitol has really helped Eleven survive the Dark Days and learn not to rebel against it even though eleven was one of the biggest contributes to the rebellion.

"Now lets see who the beautiful girl will be this year" Euphoria said. " The female tribute from District Eleven is .. Blossom Redgrave" She says. Yay I think to myself my dream has come through. I walk to the stage with a smile plastered onto my face and staring down all the male competition.

She calls out the male who is a huge eighteen year old with a lot of muscle. His name is Korl and he will definitely be one of the people I will have to watch. I begin to plot his death when we are dragged inside to the Justice building to say goodbye to our families. I have never been this happy in my entire life.

All my family come in at once to say goodbye to me but they know the odds are in my favor as most of the other reaped children have never killed in their life unlike me. They all give me hugs and kisses which i find terribly annoying and then they leave and I can think about all my foes deaths.

**District 12**

**Connor POV (12)**

"Connor Everdeen Get down these stairs now" my mother says angrily. She is never happy as things always go wrong in her life. She lost her one daughter to the games four years ago. I miss her she was so kind. She made it all the way to the final two but lost to the girl from four called Mags. I hate that woman even though she only wanted to get home.

"Hello son today is your first reaping, don't worry Max will take care of you" mother said sweetly. I hate Max he let Laurie go into the games by herself and let her die. "But I don't like Max"I whined to Mother. "Shut up Connor stop being a baby" Max said smugly. I huffed silently and sat at the table.

While we were eating our rashins of grain my younger brother Olly trudged down the stairs. "Good morning my little pumpkin pie" mother says. Olly is only six so he doesn't understand the reaping or that his sister is dead. I finish my breakfast before Max so I run to the toilet to clean myself up a bit for this horrific thing.

After getting cleaned I run to my mother and tell her "Max hit me" I cry. "Don't hit your brother Max" She calls angrily. "I didn't" Max whines knowing I told a lie to get him in trouble. After the little argument between them he gets changed and we walk to his girlfriends house. She is very kind and someday I will be her boyfriend not Max.

"Hi" Tori calls she has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She has these features because she lives in the merchant area not the seam like us. She tells us that her mother and father are fighting and that she is glad to get out of the house. We continue on our walk towards the square and we see many people hurrying around trying to get everything done on time.

I see our escort Zafiri trying to fix her large flamboyant orange wig. "Hello children" she greets us. "Hey" I say casually. "How rude" she chides and then totters off towards the stage. We check in with the peace keepers and see a girl crying as they prick her finger which I think is a little childish and begin to mock her before Tori can cover my mouth.

When we get in Max goes off and joins the sixteen year olds while I go to the twelve year old section right at the back." Welcome all you lovely children to the sixteenth annual Hunger Games" Zafiri calls from up on the podium. I listen intently unlike all the other twelve year olds who are just afraid of being reaped.

"The female tribute is Loi Yarley" A small wispy fourteen year old girl makes her way to the stage to join our only victor Ethia and Zafiri on the stage. She is shaking and petrified. Her expression makes me laugh which isn't a good thing at the reaping. People glare at me which makes me stop but know the whole District will hate me.

"Well now lets see who our handsome young man is, The male tribute is Connor Everdeen" Zafiri screams down the microphone. I slowly but surely make my way to the stage trying to convince myself Thinking Max wouldn't let this happen. I can hear my mother c]screaming and Tori crying but now I will suffer the same fate as Laurie.

" Well a round of applause for our two tributes Loi yarley and Connor Everdeen" Zafiri screams. Loi looks at my and shakes my hand she knows we aren't coming back. Ethia ushers us into the Justice Building wanting to get get this over with as soon as possible. There are rumours going around the she use on drugs.

First in is Mother with Olly. "Whatever you do don't give up" she says handing me a bronze ring that she wants me to use as my District Token. After that she is gone. My last visitors are Tori and Max wishing me good luck and giving me hugs and kisses. I will miss Max even though I hate him and I will defiantly miss Tori.

**What did you think of the first chapter?**

**Who is favourite?why?**

**Who do you hate?why?**

**Is there anything I could do to make it better?**

**Thanks for reading and i hope to have the next chapter up soon an the most disliked character will die in the bloodbath and so on**


End file.
